


just a thing  - 'I' wonder if 'You' realize that I'm still here.

by Shoyo_Writes (TheOverWorld)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Just something i wrote, Sad, dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/Shoyo_Writes
Summary: this is about not one but many people in my life.the 'You' is many people who have forgotten about me, the 'I' is myself wondering if they even remember that im there.





	just a thing  - 'I' wonder if 'You' realize that I'm still here.

_the world shifts from green to gray as I watch the light fade from your soul,_

_your eyes become softer, your heart becoming colder and your mind fading._

_I wonder if you are really there or if what I'm seeing is a ghost._

_seasons pass and you fade from my peripheral view, never to be seen again._

_I wonder if you still look for me, even on the darkest of nights._

_time has continued to move forward, although I am scared to look back and see you there._

_I wonder when you will notice that I've left you._

_your lonely soul has moved away and found peace with another, but I see it ache when you think of me._

_I wonder if you can still see me in your peripherals, even though you've moved on from mine._

_you've noticed that I've stopped messaging you and the others, am I okay?_

_I wonder if I really am okay with this._

_you've asked me how I'm doing and what I'm up to, only for that conversation to suddenly end._

_I wonder if i even got that message._

_you whisper to me that your happy where you are and want me to join you, even if it means loosing my current friends._

_I wonder why you even asked me to join you, we haven't talked in years._

_you beg me to visit you once again for 'old times sake - a reunion of sorts' but I don't want to go._

_I wonder if you can see the pain your inflicting on me._

_you fall out of view once again, popping up only to make my soul quiver with sadness_

_I wonder if you even know how I truly feel._

_you told me that we'd always be friends, no matter what._

_I wonder if you realized that you cast me out, silently asking me to leave._

_time and time again your soul has longed to be near mine but you keep ignoring it, for you do not see the worth in having me as a friend._

_I wonder why you asked me to leave._

_I wonder why you even wanted to be friends with me._

_I wonder if I can truly say these things to you._

_I wonder if you even know I exist still._

_I wonder if you know that i see you standing there, when I look back._

_I wonder if you see me when you look back._

_I wonder where we went wrong._

_I wonder..._


End file.
